<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Tiddies by Bombee, woof_twt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072495">Young Tiddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee'>Bombee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt'>woof_twt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джэ жаждет испробовать Ён Титечки<sup>TM</sup></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Tiddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157171">Young Tiddies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza">izaiza</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я не могла не перевести этот шедевр. Обязательно после прочтения поставьте "kudos" на оригинале. Приятного прочтения! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Белая футболка. Снова. Проклятая белая футболка.</p><p>Джэ выругался. Брайан Кан надел эту чертову белую футболку снова. У стилистки-нуны скопились какие-то недовольства в сторону Джэ или что? Чувство, будто ему наплевали в душу. Джэ всегда оставался вежлив по отношению к стаффу, так почему, за что, а главное — зачем, они нацепили на Кана Брайана эту белую футболку снова?</p><p>Теперь всё, чего хотелось Джэ — порвать эту тряпку в клочья и сжечь, чтобы Ён Титечки оказались на свободе. Эти безусловно соблазнительные грудные мышцы, которые он мысленно прозвал Ён Титечками (но о чём он никогда и ни при каких условиях не проболтается самому Брайану, потому что ему не хватит мужества столкнуться лицом к лицу с его гневом), эти великолепные крошки жаждали свободы. Они всегда выпирали из-под футболки, но особенно это было заметно, когда Кан надевал белую, что прилегала к груди чуть плотнее, чем рубашки, которые он носил чаще.</p><p>Джэ буквально мог слышать, как эти малышки молили о помощи. Если бы он только мог, то без раздумий схватился за вырез и разорвал футболку в клочья, чтобы они могли дышать. Они заслуживали этого, заслуживали большего, как никто другой… Возможно, Джэ и вправду мог помочь им чувствовать себя более ценными, он бы сделал это, будь у него шанс… Нет, он не думал об этом. Нет. Это неуважительно по отношению к Брайану. Джэ стоит прекратить залипать на его грудные мышцы. Он пялился на них слишком часто, настолько, что в один день Брайан точно это заметит. И ему следует остановиться прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Приём! Вернись на Землю, Джэхён.</p><p>Джэ грубо оборвал свои мечтания. Стоило ему уставиться на Ён Титечки, так он сразу уходил в себя. Джэ моргнул один раз, затем второй, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не кто иной, как Мистер Кан Брайан, который только что подошёл к нему и с любопытством уставился. Джэ старался удержать зрительный контакт, что было сложной задачей, когда младший надевал эту чертову футболку.</p><p>— Хён?</p><p>Джэ прочистил горло.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Ты выглядишь потерянным… Я уже несколько раз позвал тебя.<br/>
— О, я просто… Э-э, думал об обеде.<br/>
— Обеде?<br/>
— Ага.<br/>
— Мы находимся в разгаре шоук…<br/>
— Я люблю планировать заранее…<br/>
— Ну и что ты хочешь на обед?</p><p>Джэ моргнул. Брайан изогнул бровь.</p><p>Джэ отвел взгляд в сторону, непреднамеренно или он и правда старался выглядеть так, будто задумался, а затем уставился на носки своей обуви.</p><p>— … Мяса.<br/>
— … Окей, может, ты будешь более конкретным, какое мясо?<br/>
— … <i>Мягенькое</i> мясо.</p><p>Брайан никак не отреагировал.<br/>
Джэ посмотрел снова на него и столкнулся с взглядом, полным осуждения: в нём читался вопрос, ставящий под сомнение дееспособное состояние Джэ, и недоумение, как же тот вообще дожил до своих двадцати шести лет.<br/>
— …… Конечно, хён. <i>Мягенькое</i> мясо.</p><p>Джэ залился румянцем.<br/>
Брайан обеспокоено посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Хён, ты весь покраснел… Ты в порядке?<br/>
— В полном! Тут просто очень жарко, не находишь?<br/>
— Невыносимо, я весь вспотел!</p><p>Брайан зацепил пальцами футболку в районе груди и потянул вперёд, отделяя её от кожи, чтобы дать возможность воздуху попасть вовнутрь.</p><p>Джэ сглотнул.</p><p>Брайан отпустил ткань обратно, из-за чего та снова прилипла к груди, и Джэ отвёл взгляд, потому что это было уже слишком.</p><p>— Парни, мы начинаем!</p><p>Как же вовремя их позвал Сонджин: он спас Джэ от неминуемой смерти.</p><p>У них уже прошла половина концерта, и они оторвались на короткий перерыв. Он был им необходим, чтобы немного восстановиться и подготовиться ко второй части выступлений, с чем Джэ всегда справлялся на «ура», но не в этот раз: его состояние только ухудшилось от участившегося сердцебиения.</p><p>— Хён!</p><p>Джэ снова моргнул.<br/>
— Пошли!</p><p>Джэ выглядел всё ещё потерянным, поэтому Брайан взял его за запястье и потянул за собой обратно на сцену, старший просто плёлся следом, так как был слишком шокирован для чего-то большего. Поднявшись, Брайан занял своё место. И Джэ пришёл в чувства, увидев горячо встречающих их фанатов.</p><p>Следующей песней, что они собирались исполнить, была «What Can I Do», поэтому Брайан занял центровую позицию и встал в фирменную позу, чтобы начать выступление с соло бас-гитары. Джэ всегда считал, что младший выглядел супер горячо во время этой партии, хотя чего уж тут: он всегда выглядел супер горячо, — но в этот момент это было <i>слишком</i>.</p><p>И Джэ несомненно мазохист, иначе зачем он мучил себя, передвигаясь по сцене, чтобы найти место, где откроется отличный вид на него?! Всё внимание было сконцентрировано на Брайане, так что его поползновения вряд ли показались бы кому-то странными, поэтому он продолжил. Только вот он никак не ожидал увидеть то, как гриф бас-гитары будет впиваться в грудные мышцы Брайана, очерчивая под этой чёртовой белой футболкой Ён Титечки ещё сильнее.</p><p>Джэ не понимал, за что в такой прекрасный день Бог решил наказать его. Хотя, постойте, по правде говоря, не только в этот, это продолжалось очень долго. С тех самых пор, как Кан Брайан ворвался в его жизнь.</p><p>Джэ — стопроцентный гей, он всегда это знал и никогда прежде не раскрывался, за исключением очень тесного круга друзей. Несмотря на то, что он приехал из Америки, он знал о предрассудках и предубеждениях по поводу гомосексуальности в Корее и, работая в мультимедиа-индустрии, он не был готов рисковать своей карьерой. Хотя он никогда никому не врал о своей ориентации и не пытался скрыть её. Ему нравилось флиртовать с мужчинами, и он позволял себе делать это очень часто. И, так как корейские парни более открыты к скиншипу, чем американцы, вероятнее всего, они не понимали, что Джэ был более чем дружелюбен. Хотя он думал, что уж на протяжении его восьмилетней помешанности на Кане Брайане, тот абсолютно точно знал о чувствах Джэ. Только вот Брайан никак не действовал в ответ, что растворяло всякое доверие раскрываться ему.</p><p>С другой стороны, Брайан вёл себя точно так же, как и Джэ: он потакал ему, когда тот нуждался во внимании в особо эмоциональные периоды. Когда Джэ флиртовал с ним, Брайан флиртовал в ответ. И Джэ так любил это, он любил всё, что происходило между ними. Но чуть позже Брайан начал ходить в спортзал, он накачал мускулы, и его грудь стала шире. Его грудь всегда выделялась на фоне остальных, но сейчас… сейчас это было слишком. Джэ чувствовал, как покрывался румянцем каждый раз, стоило ему посмотреть на него и наткнуться взглядом на Ён Титечки.</p><p>Джэ всегда отдавал особое предпочтение мужским грудным мышцам, но никогда не думал, что вляпается в чью-то грудь настолько и это будет продолжаться столь долго. Кан Брайан чертовски соблазнительный, Джэ многочисленное количество раз снились мокрые сны о том, как он посасывал его торчащие соски, переминал их между пальцами и массировал подушечками пальцев.</p><p>Поразительно, что Джэ продолжал выступать, несмотря на все эти грязные мыслишки, без каких-либо ошибок. Он полагал, что он чистой воды гений, раз до сих пор может выступать. Извращённый, но всё же гений. Мысленно он похлопал самого себя по спине.</p><p>Концерт закончился быстрее, чем они успели осознать это. Каждый раз всё проходило как в тумане: быстро и бесследно. Сейчас они были на пределе, слишком вымотанные и уставшие, но адреналин все еще продолжал стучать в висках.</p><p>Они снова вернулись на сцену, чтобы попрощаться: Вонпиль, как и всегда, был в десять раз энергичнее всех их вместе взятых, а Брайан после концерта источал ту же самую энергию, что и обычно.</p><p>Ведомый бесами, Вонпиль подпрыгнул и притянул всех ближе друг к другу, <i>эта змея</i>, обожающая скиншип, к великому сожалению Сонджина, захотела групповые обнимашки. Но даже Сонджин не мог сказать «нет» в этот момент, поэтому был заживо притянут во всеобъемлющие объятия. Брайан стоял справа от Джэ, так или иначе они всегда по неизвестным причинам притягивались друг к другу.</p><p>Они были все вспотевшими, к сожалению, от них пахло, но зато они были очень счастливы из-за внимания, обращённого к ним. Брайан, что всегда потел больше всех, плотно прижался к нему, пот каплями стекал с его волос, а кожа была влажной. И по идее Джэ должен был испытывать отвращение, но всё, что он чувствовал — возбуждение. И сейчас ему очень хотелось, чтобы Брайан разделся, чтобы можно было почувствовать чужую влажную кожу ещё сильнее, но, к сожалению, он должен довольствоваться тем, что уже имел. И самой худшей частью всего происходящего сейчас была его белая футболка, которая насквозь промокла, благодаря чему грудные мышцы просвечивались ещё сильнее.</p><p>Объятия закончились слишком быстро благодаря Сонджину, который начал ныть и канючить. Менеджер сказал, что они могут освежиться, а это означало одно — они могут отправляться в гримёрную.</p><p>Джэ преследовал Брайана, словно щеночек, но тот никак не реагировал: либо потому что был не против, либо ему было всё равно. И, когда Брайан наконец принялся снимать футболку, он остановился и, развернувшись, увидел Джэ, стоящего рядом с ним и выглядящего потерянным.</p><p>— Хён?</p><p>Брайан помахал рукой перед лицом Джэ.<br/>
— Тебе тоже стоит переодеться.</p><p>Глаза Джэ были сфокусированы на груди Брайана. И, возможно, всё дело было в том, что она сейчас высоко вздымалась, или, может, из-за того, что он окончательно потерял рассудок, его рука потянулась вперёд, но всё же в паре сантиметров от левой грудной мышцы ладонь повисла в воздухе.</p><p>Брайан смущённо посмотрел на Джэ.<br/>
— Хён?<br/>
— Можно?<br/>
— Можно что?<br/>
— Потрогать…</p><p>Брайан забавно посмотрел на Джэ, будто у него выросла вторая голова.</p><p>— Вонпиль-хён, отвянь! Не смей, не трогай, не прикасайся!</p><p>В то же мгновение бешеный Доун врезался в Джэ, который от столкновения потерял равновесие. Честно, он не делал это преднамеренно, но его ладонь в итоге оказалась на левой грудной мышце Брайана. Он вцепился в неё ладонью и слегка сжал.</p><p>У Брайана побежали мурашки по коже, он кинул взгляд на Джэ, который всё также продолжал пялиться на Ён Титечки.</p><p>Джэ вышел из оцепенения. В глазах — ясность, и он снова сфокусировался на реальности. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто очнулся после сна. Только вот он не просыпался, так почему его рука держалась за?.. Джэ, полный страха, медленно поднял свои глаза наверх.</p><p>Лицо Брайана покраснело. Он уставился на Джэ, выпучив глаза, но его лицо полностью было красным. Весь вид его кричал о том, что он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог найти слов. Однако, Брайан не двигался.</p><p>— А… Это…</p><p>Джэ посмотрел на свою руку, которая продолжала покоиться на груди Брайана.<br/>
— Это… Оу…</p><p>Джэ сжал свою ладонь.<br/>
— Н-н-х»!</p><p>Хныканье. Оно было тихим, и не стоял бы Джэ так близко, он мог его и не услышать, но это определённо было хныканье. И теперь он был полностью уверен в этом, потому что Брайан прикрыл свой рот рукой. Его глаза расширились, а лицо выражало глубочайший шок, как будто он сам не мог поверить в то, что был способен издать подобный звук.</p><p>Джэ кинул любопытный взгляд на Брайана, но:<br/>
— Бра…<br/>
— Парни, вы ещё не закончили? Нам нужно уходить!</p><p>Джэ запаниковал и убрал свою руку.<br/>
Брайан немедленно развернулся и отправился в кабинку, чтобы переодеться.</p><p>А Джэ так и продолжил стоять там и пялиться на свою ладонь, кидая на неё обвиняющие взгляды за предательство!</p><p>Брайан быстро облачился в свободную широкую худи и, выйдя из кабинки, обнаружил Джэ всё также стоявшим на том же месте, что и несколько минут назад. Проигнорировав его, он отправился в комнату, где их должны были ждать остальные, но там никого не оказалось: это означало, что остальные парни сидели в машине.</p><p>Брайан подождал несколько минут, но Джэ так и не пришёл. Он вздохнул и отправился обратно, где увидел Джэ, застывшего, как камень, и всё продолжившего стоять на том месте, уставившимся на ладонь. Честно, Брайан понятия не имел, что за херню Джэ творил до этого, хотя… Он снова залился румянцем от мыслей о случившемся. Что это была за чертовщина? Но сейчас было не до мыслей об этом: он пиздец как проголодался и готов был съесть слона прямо сейчас. Но Джэ всё также стоял в оцепенении.</p><p>Терпение Брайана затрещало по швам, он подошёл к Джэ, взял его за ладонь, на которую тот всё также продолжал пялиться, и буквально потащил за собой к месту встречи.</p><p>Джэ, поражённый, следовал за ним и смотрел на ладонь, которая была заключена в чужой, более тёплой. «Вот же я извращенец».</p><p>— Ты не знал?</p><p>Джэ моргнул. Они только что уселись в машине, только в этот раз Джэ сидел впереди, а не на своём месте сзади, потому что они опоздали. Джэ развернулся и увидел Брайана, уставившегося на него, в его глазах блестели огоньки, но уши пылали красным.</p><p>— Чё?<br/>
— Я думал, ты в курсе, что ты извращенец. С озарением тебя, хён.<br/>
— Я что, сказал это вслух?</p><p>Брайан кивнул в знак согласия, из-за чего Джэ спрятал лицо в своих руках. Несколько секунд спустя Джэ снова поднял свою голову:</p><p>— Постой, ты что, только что назвал меня извращенцем?!<br/>
— Но ты сам себя так назвал.<br/>
— Но ты согласился!<br/>
— Что ж, зато я не соврал тебе…<br/>
— Смищно!<br/>
— Ну ты же сам знаешь, что это правда…<br/>
— Ты считаешь меня извращенцем?!<br/>
— Я знал, что ты извращенец.<br/>
— Что я тебе такого сделал, что ты так думаешь обо мне?<br/>
— Ну, вообще-то, ты схватил меня за…<br/>
— А ну стоять! Это был несчастный случай!<br/>
— Ты сейчас серьёзно?<br/>
— Меня толкнули…<br/>
— Но ты сам! Ты…</p><p>Брайан осёкся, его лицо запылало от мыслей о том, как Джэ лапал его грудь.</p><p>— Как я и сказал, это произошло случайно.</p><p>Джэ подвигал бровями.<br/>
Брайан закатил глаза.</p><p>— Извращенец.</p><p>Джэ фыркнул.<br/>
Брайан тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Почему ты это сделал?<br/>
— Эй! Ты так-то всех нас трогал за соски…<br/>
— Это другое…<br/>
— Считай, что это следующий уровень…<br/>
— Зачем я вообще спросил…<br/>
— Парни, не могли бы вы заткнуться? Доун-и спит, а вы слишком громко флиртуете.</p><p>Джэ запаниковал.<br/>
— Кто флиртует?!</p><p>Брайан проигнорировал его и развернулся обратно, посмотрел на спящего Доуна и начал ворковать:<br/>
— Прости, детка.</p><p>Джэ закатил глаза. «Меня он никогда не называл деткой».</p><p>Остаток пути до общежития они провели в полнейшей тишине, потому что Брайан его игнорировал даже тогда, когда Джэ толкал его и тыкал. До тех пор, пока Брайан не взорвался, но даже тогда единственное, что он от него получил — яростный взгляд и «Доун спит».</p><p>Джэ насупился и старался не подавать вида.</p><p>Вскоре они добрались до общежития, и каждый отправился в душ. Джэ быстро справился с этим и отправился в комнату Брайана, потому что ему не спалось и он соскучился по своему соседу. Он не чувствовал нужды стучаться в дверь, потому что никогда этого не делал, и в ином случае это были бы не они. Потому что будь у них потребность в уединении, то они бы просто заперли дверь на замок.</p><p>Поэтому, как и всегда, Джэ просто со звуком открыл дверь, и его взору предстал Брайан в боксёрах, надевший наполовину свои пижамные штаны, а его футболка покоилась на кровати. Он выглядел так, будто только вышел из душа. Его обнажённый торс сразу же бросился в глаза, из-за чего Джэ спёрло дыхание. Ничего такого, что он не видел раньше, но сейчас, когда они больше не были соседями, такое происходило буквально никогда.</p><p>Брайан был удивлён и выглядел неуклюже с одной штаниной на ноге. Он опешил, а Джэ отвёл свой взгляд.</p><p>— Оу… прости.<br/>
— Всё в порядке.</p><p>Брайан продолжил надевать штаны, и Джэ вошёл в комнату, захлопывая дверь позади себя.</p><p>Выпрямившись, Брайан посмотрел на Джэ и согнул бровь.<br/>
— Тебе не кажется, что в таком случае человека обычно оставляют наедине, пока он не переоденется?</p><p>Джэ сглотнул. Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его глаза предательски зацепились за всё ещё обнажённую грудь Брайана, и он облизнул губы.</p><p>И на этот раз Брайан это заметил и выглядел возмущённым.<br/>
— На что ты там уставился, извращенец!</p><p>Брайан вцепился в футболку и молниеносно надел её на себя.</p><p>Как только его грудь оказалась закрытой, Джэ моргнул. Это оказалась тонкая белая футболка, снова, благодаря которой Джэ вновь лицезрел выпирающие соски. Он обнаружил себя больше не способным отвести свой взгляд.</p><p>— А-а-а-а…</p><p>Брайан дёрнулся, прикрыл ладонями свою грудь и осуждающе посмотрел на Джэ.<br/>
— Серьёзно, хён, чё за херня?</p><p>Так как грудь Брайана теперь была скрыта от взора Джэ, разум, покинувший его бренное тело, неожиданно прояснился, и он посмотрел на лицо Брайана.<br/>
— Я… Ну, у тебя потрясные мужские сиськи.</p><p>Как только слова покинули его рот, Джэ шокировано застыл: у него было ощущение, что у его рта было собственное сознание, которое он никак не мог остановить и предотвратить случившееся.<br/>
— Ты что… погоди, чего?!</p><p>Джэ выглядел словно олень, освещённый фарами надвигающейся машины.<br/>
— Это комплимент?</p><p>Лицо Брайана последовательно залилось краской, его шея покраснела, он был не в силах справиться с бесстыдством Джэ.<br/>
— У мЕнЯ нЕт сИсЕк.</p><p>Брайан воскликнул высоким пронзительным голосом, как и всегда, полностью шокированный и раздражённый ситуацией.</p><p>— Чувак, ты понял, что я имел в виду.<br/>
— Я не.</p><p>Джэ вздохнул и сделал шаг вперёд, что заставило Брайана запаниковать и отступить назад.</p><p>— Не подходи близко, ты, извращенец!<br/>
— Стой, чё!<br/>
— Ни шагу больше!<br/>
— Ты серьёзно? Что я такого вообще сделал?!<br/>
— Ой, ну я не знаю, ты тащишься по моим мужским сиськам.</p><p>Джэ остановился.<br/>
— Я… да.<br/>
— Ты что, согласился?!<br/>
— Так и есть.</p><p>Лицо Брайана запылало огненно-красным.</p><p>— Ты должен был отрицать это!<br/>
— Это было бы неуважительно по отношению к Ён Титечкам.<br/>
— Ён… чему?<br/>
— Я о том, что не вру тебе.</p><p>Брайан кинул скептичный взгляд Джэ. Он убрал руки с груди и вздохнул.</p><p>— Хён, ты знаешь, что ты… ну это… странный?<br/>
— Чё?<br/>
— Ну… Я понимаю, что романы с девушками для нас под запретом, и ты, скорее всего, скучаешь по некоему взаимодействию с грудями, но мы всегда можем заказать…<br/>
— Ва-а, угомонись! Я не скучаю по женским сиськам!<br/>
— Ты только скажи мне, и…<br/>
— Я тебе уже всё сказал!<br/>
— Ты обманываешь сам себя верой в то, что у меня есть сиськи!<br/>
— Бри, я не обманываю сам себя, мне нравятся мужские сиськи.<br/>
— Ты такой странный, просто пипец!<br/>
— Ну, полагаю, что так, да…<br/>
— Именно! Всё, что тебе нужно — это немного…</p><p>Джэ мгновенно избавился от дистанции между ними, сделав два больших шага благодаря своим длинным ногам, и положил руку на талию Брайана, а затем притянул к себе.</p><p>— Всё, в чём я нуждаюсь — это взаимодействие с Ён Титечками.</p><p>Брайан думал, что точно весь покраснел с головы до пят, хотя в этот раз смущение его злило.<br/>
— Я тебе не девка!</p><p>Джэ наклонился к лицу Брайана и посмотрел глаза в глаза.</p><p>— Но я никогда такого и не утверждал.<br/>
— Не используй меня в качестве замены…<br/>
— Так, ладно, остановись. Что ты вообще несёшь, Бри? Позволь мне прояснить ситуацию: я не хочу ни девчонок, ни их сисек.</p><p>Джэ убрал руку с талии Брайана и взял его лицо в ладонь, мягко проведя пальцами по его щеке.<br/>
— Я хочу лишь тебя одного.</p><p>— … Хён, это было бы искренне, не лапай ты мою грудь другой рукой прямо сейчас.</p><p>Джэ ухмыльнулся и сжал свою ладонь.</p><p>Брайан был не способен противиться мягкому стону, сорвавшемуся с его собственных уст. Его глаза расширились, а щёки загорели.</p><p>— Хён!<br/>
— Ты такой милый, Бри-Бри…<br/>
— П-прекрати немедленно говорить все эти глупые вещи. Если тебе так нравятся сиськи, почему бы тебе не снять девчонку? Я мужчина, и у меня нет сисек, сколько бы ты ни пытался себя переубедить. К тому же ты же не откажешься от ласкания женских сисек, они больше и…</p><p>Брайан испускал гневную тираду, хотя Джэ думал, что то, как он сейчас об этом говорил, звучало больше ревностно по отношению к девчонкам, нежели возмущённо.</p><p>— И на ощупь приятнее. Так как сейчас рискованно заводить девушек, ты думаешь, что моя…</p><p>С Джэ достаточно. Он притянул Брайана к кровати одним быстрым движением и опрокинул его вниз. Брайан приземлился на спину, и, прежде чем тот успел как-либо отреагировать, Джэ забрался сверху и оседлал его бёдра.</p><p>— Не знаю, что за херню ты несёшь, но Пак Джэхён целиком и полностью посвящает себя Ён Титечкам вот уже на протяжении восьми лет. И девочки тут им и в подмётки не годились.<br/>
— Ён… что?</p><p>Джэ наклонился вперёд и прикусил правый сосок Брайана, прикрытый тканью.<br/>
— Оу-у-у! Блядь, что ты тв…</p><p>Следом Джэ взял горошину в рот и начал посасывать, из-за чего на футболке образовалось влажное пятно от слюны.<br/>
— Н-н-н-х… Блядь…</p><p>Брайан прикрыл свой рот, прежде чем успел издать ещё более неловкие и смущающие звуки.</p><p>Джэ выпустил сосок изо рта и, приблизившись к уху Брайна, прошептал:<br/>
— Я знаю, чего я хочу, Бри.</p><p>Вдоль позвоночника Брайана пробежала дрожь. Он был без понятия, что сейчас происходило. И был в шоке, что это вообще происходило в действительности.</p><p>Джэ выпрямился, потянул край футболки Брайана и заглянул в его глаза, спрашивая:<br/>
— Можно?</p><p>Брайан кинул скептический взгляд.</p><p>— Можно что…<br/>
— Снять к херам эту футболку и поласкать твою грудь!<br/>
— Не произноси это так громко!<br/>
— Ты меня ещё спрашиваешь!<br/>
— Вторая часть не обязательна.<br/>
— Но это самая важная и необходимая часть…<br/>
— Не можешь.<br/>
— … Стой, что?<br/>
— Нет, ты не можешь снять с меня футболку.<br/>
— … Тогда я могу это сделать без её снятия?<br/>
— Нет…</p><p>Джэ посмотрел на Брайана таким преданным взглядом.<br/>
— Ну почему-у-у-у-у-у?!<br/>
— Потому что я не извращенец, в отличие от тебя!<br/>
— Но я не извращенец.<br/>
— Лжец!</p><p>Брайан открыл свой рот, но казалось, будто он сдался. На протяжении всех этих лет он ни разу не мог сказать Джэ «Нет», и этот раз был не исключением. Он откинул голову назад и спрятал своё лицо в руках, а затем прошептал:</p><p>— Ну, если только ты никому не проболтаешься об этом…<br/>
— И это всё, что тебя волновало? Мой рот на замке!</p><p>Джэ снова дёрнул за край футболки и медленно потянул ткань вверх, полностью освобождая грудь Брайана и оставляя футболку висеть в районе шеи.</p><p>Брайан тяжело дышал, его грудь зашлась в движении, а соски затвердели от холодного потока воздуха. И он всё также скрывал покрасневшее лицо в ладонях.</p><p>Джэ облизнул губы. Что, если не это — самое сексуальное зрелище за всю его жизнь? Он почувствовал, как рот наполнился слюной, пульс участился, а член затвердел. Брайан был похож на полноценный обед с двумя кусками мяса, выложенными на тарелке. Он выглядел по-блядски безобразно, даже когда скрывал своё смущённое лицо. Джэ кажется он лишился рассудка, потому что он никогда прежде не был настолько возбуждённым. Он не мог поверить, что Брайан его послушался и позволил творить всё, чего его душа пожелает, но Джэ и не жаловался.</p><p>Джэ положил свою правую ладонь на живот Брайана и обвёл ей изгибы его тела, постепенно перемещаясь выше, и он буквально чувствовал, как Брайан дрожал под ним. Он дотронулся до его грудной клетки и обвёл пальцами мягкую грудь, а затем обхватил сосок указательным пальцем и сжал большим, подразнивая и слегка щипая.</p><p>Брайан мяукнул и в удивлении прикрыл рот, шокированный изданным звуком.<br/>
Джэ сдавленно засмеялся.</p><p>— Ну же, Бри, позволь мне слышать тебя…<br/>
— Завались.<br/>
— Не прячь своё лицо…<br/>
— Я сказал, завались.</p><p>Джэ сжал его сосок между большим и указательным пальцами и сильно щипнул за него.<br/>
— А-у-у-уч!</p><p>Брайан мгновенно убрал руки от лица и посмотрел уничижительно.</p><p>— Ты, придурок, если ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебя нахуй выпинаю отсюда…<br/>
— Тогда не скрывай своё лицо, иначе хён накажет тебя!</p><p>Для пущего эффекта Джэ подмигнул.<br/>
Брайан насупился. Он мог прямо сейчас выбить всё дерьмо с этого самодовольного личика, но, Бог в помощь, умудрился он вляпаться по уши в этого идиота.</p><p>— Сделаешь так ещё раз, и окажешься за пределами комнаты!</p><p>Брайан вынес предупреждение, но лицо не скрыл.<br/>
Джэ усмехнулся и перевёл своё внимание обратно на сочную грудь. Он нагло накрыл обе грудные мышцы ладонями и начал их сминать, массировать: не слишком мягко, но и не сильно.</p><p>Брайан был прав: девчачьи сиськи и в сравнение не шли на фоне его груди. Не то что бы они были большими, просто у него слегка выпирали соски и на фоне остальных парней его грудь слегка была накачена. Грудные мышцы не были мягкими и рыхлыми, как у девушек, и были иными на ощупь.</p><p>Но Джэ не был заинтересован в сиськах. Он даже не пытался искать девушек с большой грудью или типа того. Чёрт, он даже уверен, что сейчас не интересовался больше ни чьими мужскими грудями, за исключением Брайана… Только Брайан, и больше никто другой.</p><p>Любая вещь, связанная с Брайаном, сводила его с ума: его ямочки, мягкие пухлые щёчки, которые появились у него с тех времён, как он набрал вес, его грехоподобные бёдра, которые стоило запретить для показа на сцене ради фансервиса (если быть честным, Джэ хотел, чтобы ему устроили персональное шоу), его сильные руки, мягкие чёрные волосы, которые Джэ так и норовил убрать каждый раз, любая другая вещь, связанная с Каном Брайаном, неважно, милая или блядская, — буквально всё сводило его с ума. Хотя его грудь, именуемая Ён Титечками, заставила его переплюнуть всё возможное и невозможное, жажда испробовать их победила здравый разум, который твердил, что это плохая идея — облапать участника своего бэнда. Но Джэ зашёл уже слишком далеко, чтобы отступать.</p><p>Он сминал чувствительные соски, наблюдая за выражением лица Брайана: оно заставляло его чувствовать себя хорошо, вызывая следом соответствующую реакцию.</p><p>Брайан старался выглядеть нейтрально и контролировать себя в издании каких-либо звуков, но его лицо горело красным и выдавало обладателя с потрохами. Все действия были бесполезными, и наверняка Джэ очень скоро заметит это.</p><p>Наконец Джэ наклонился и мягко облизал один сосок.<br/>
Брайан сжал простынь одной рукой, стараясь не застонать.</p><p>Джэ лизал и тыкал кончиком языка сосок, обводил круговым движением ареолу, в то время как пальцами он играл с другим соском. Он полностью вобрал его в рот и очень усердно посасывал.</p><p>Брайан больше не мог сдерживаться и застонал. Он был возбуждён до предела и не был в состоянии осознать, что он вообще чувствует по поводу идиота, облизывающего его грудь.</p><p>Джэ продолжал заглядывать в лицо Брайана и мягко покусывать кончик соска.<br/>
— Х-хён!</p><p>Рука Брайана опустилась на загривок Джэ, но он был не в силах оттянуть его от себя. Он чувствовал, что сейчас держался за него, как за единственное, что заставляло его оставаться в реальности.<br/>
— М-м-м… Тебе нравится, Бри?</p><p>Джэ продолжил лизать и посасывать сосок, попеременно обсыпая грудь поцелуями. Он отстранился и, чуть спустившись вниз, оставил засос.<br/>
— А-а-ах, хён…</p><p>Брайан выпустил стон, не подавляя его.<br/>
Джэ облизнул оставленную собой метку и любовался ей, чувствуя себя полностью удовлетворённым. Он также не оставил без внимания и другой сосок, пальцами играясь с ним.</p><p>Брайан дышал сбивчиво, он давно уже сдался и стонал, из уголка его рта стекала слюна, а его руки покоились на волосах Джэ.</p><p>— Чёрт, Бри… ты такой горячий…<br/>
— Хён…</p><p>Брайан наконец потянул Джэ за волосы, заставляя оторваться от груди и посмотреть в его глаза.</p><p>— … Почему ты делаешь всё это?<br/>
— Я же сказал, мне нравятся твои…<br/>
— Если всё, что тебе во мне нравится — это только мои мужские сиськи, то с меня хватит. Выметайся.<br/>
— Подожди, но что плохого в том, что они мне нравятся?<br/>
— Ничего плохого! Но я больше, чем просто мужские сиськи.</p><p>Джэ моргнул.<br/>
— Ну, конечно?<br/>
— Что я и говорил!</p><p>Последнюю фразу Брайан выкрикнул, чем напугал Джэ. Брайан это заметил и попытался взять себя в руки. Он вздохнул.<br/>
— … Тебе что, только мои… мужские сиськи… нравятся?</p><p>Джэ завис, а затем прочистил своё горло.<br/>
— Нет, ну если так, то думаю, что у Джейсона Момоа великолепные…<br/>
— АГРХ-Х-Х!</p><p>Брайан перебил Джэ. И зачем он с ним возится?<br/>
С другой стороны, Джэ думал, что Брайан потерял рассудок.</p><p>— Это не то, что я имел в виду, ты, идиот!<br/>
— Тогда что…<br/>
— Ты любишь только Ён Титечки или Кана Брайана тоже?<br/>
— Что ещё за вопросы такие? Ты и есть Ён Титечки.<br/>
— Хён, надеюсь я больше, чем просто мои титечки.<br/>
— … Оу. Оу! Ты спрашиваешь меня, нравишься ли ты мне.<br/>
— Да, блять!</p><p>Брайан взорвался, и его лицо снова покраснело.<br/>
— Ты что, тупой? Конечно, ты мне нравишься.</p><p>Брайан был шокирован тем, как легко далось Джэ признание, и он почувствовал, как злость сменилась накатывающим чувством вины, отчего он выпрямился и сел в постели. Из-за чего Джэ потерял равновесие и должен был вот-вот упасть, но Брайан поймал его за воротник и притянул к себе.</p><p>— Ты осмелился назвать меня тупым? Прежде чем облизывать мои мужские сиськи, тебе следовало сказать мне о том, что я нравлюсь тебе!<br/>
— Я правда хотел… Но Ён Титечки меня отвлекли…<br/>
— Ну и что это за извинения, ты что, чёртов трус…<br/>
— А-а-а, ладно! Сейчас же ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше всех на свете и…<br/>
— Т-ты любишь меня?</p><p>Брайан снова смутился.<br/>
— Ты правда такой тормоз, Бри-Бри…</p><p>Джэ это сказал, но также залился румянцем.</p><p>Брайан притянул его к себе и, сократив дистанцию, поцеловал, грубо проникая в рот.<br/>
Сначала Джэ впал в шок, но потом взял себя в руки и, толкнув его снова на постель, переплёл их руки и начал исследовать чужой рот языком. Когда Джэ закончил, они оба были не в себе.</p><p>Джэ тяжело дышал и смотрел вниз на грудь Брайана.<br/>
— Ён Титечки, больше ничто не сможет разлучить нас.</p><p>А Брайан, как и обещал, выставил Джэ из комнаты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>